


Attack on Love!

by kb_yikes



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kb_yikes/pseuds/kb_yikes
Summary: donna gets railed by levi
Relationships: Donna Ackerman/Levi Ackerman





	Attack on Love!

Thank you Hange!

—————————————————

The meeting had finally been over after what felt like forever for Levi. He thought it would never end with how much Erwin was running his mouth. Though that wasn’t the only thing that had been bothering him.

Donna.

There was nothing wrong with her of course, she was perfect. But she was way too nice. 

During the meeting Hange was touchy feely with Donna. Constantly putting an arm around around her shoulder, or even grabbing both of her hands when she was excited.

Being the oblivious girl she was, Donna saw nothing wrong with it. Hange was just being friendly, right?

Well Levi was having none of it. 

As soon as they were dismissed Levi stood up and immediately left the room. It was quite obvious that he was upset. Donna noticed this and frowned. 

“I’ll go check up on him, you guys stay here.” She said to them, chasing after Levi.

He had already been down the hall when she came out the room. Seriously, with them short legs he was that fast?

“Levi! Wait up!” Donna exclaimed. He stopped walking hearing the sound of her voice. She finally caught up to him, putting a hand on his forearm. “Levi, what’s wrong?” She looked and sounded concerned

With the way she looked right now Levi couldn’t help himself. He slowly leaned forward and smashed his lips against her, placing both his hands on her waist as he did so. He pulled her closer so their torsos were now touching. A moment or two later Levi pulled away, a string of drool attached to both their lips. 

Donna’s face was a bright shade of red and she felt as if she was going to pass out any minute now. “L-Levi! You know we can’t do it here..” She knew exactly what his intentions were. “Wait-“ 

“Me or Hange?” He interrupted, looking her in the eye.

“What do you mean by that-“

“Me or Hange?” He repeated, now slipping a hand under her untucked shirt. 

“You of course! Now explain what is going on with yo- ah~” She was interrupted by her own moan, feeling a pair of soft lips on her neck. He licked and bit lightly on it, leaving a very visible hickey. She will definitely yell at him later for that.

“No one will come, I promise.” He spoke softly against her neck, even lifting his head to meet her eye again. “You trust me, right Donna?” She slowly nodded, then it finally hit her.

He was jealous.

She almost laughed out loud at how cute he was being right now. Levi must’ve noticed ‘cause now he was looking embarrassed. 

“Levi I don’t like H-“

“Shut up and submit to me already. You’re being so bratty today.” Donna found the intimidating tone in his voice so sexy she nearly dropped to her knees. She went quiet and looked up at him. “Good girl.” 

He unbuttoned her shirt and tugged at her pants, eventually taking both of them off and leaving her in her bra and panties. Levi stepped back and admired her beauty. 

“D-Don’t just stare!” Now feeling embarrassed, Donna moved to cover herself. But Levi was faster, pinning her to the wall behind her. 

“Don’t move.” He stared down at her, slowly letting go of her wrists. Levi rubbed his hands up and down her body, lightly brushing them against her breasts every now and then. “Donna, you’re so sexy.” He whispered, both his hands now resting at her hips. He turned her around, her back now facing him. 

Levi then hooked his finger onto her panties and slowly pulled them off, making them drop to her ankles. Donna was already soaking wet, trembling with anticipation. He noticed this and smirked, leaning a bit closer to her.

“I’ve barely touched you and you’re this wet.” He mumbled, nibbling her ear and rubbing his own bulge against her ass. Hypocritical much. He fumbled with his own pants, pulling out his long member and sliding it in between her thighs. Levi’s movements increased and his shaft was now rubbing against her clit.

Quiet mewls slip from Donna’s parted lips. “Levi~ please.” The way she sounded- desperate, impatient, lustful. It was enough for Levi to finally thrust his member inside of her, moving his hips back and forth slowly. 

Levi reached forward and slid his fingers inside of her mouth to muffle any noises she makes. “Be a good girl for me and stay quiet. You wouldn’t anyone seeing how much of a slut you are, right?” His pace all of the sudden quickened, his free hand sliding up and grabbing her neck.

Drool was seeping from the sides of Donna’s mouth as she tried to keep it down, already nearing her release. Her pussy clenched around his cock tightly. Levi moaned at the tightness and pulled his fingers out her mouth. “You’re close aren’t you? Don’t you dare cum yet, you’ll cum when I fucking tell you to.” The tone in his voice was aggressive. 

“Now.” The last few thrusts were brutal as they both came as the same time. Levi leaned his head on Donna’s shoulder, panting heavily. 

“I wasn’t too rough, was I?” 

“No, it was perfect babe.” Donna smiled brightly and turned to give him a short and sweet kiss. Levi would never admit it, but he enjoyed Donna’s kisses. They made him feel warm inside. He truly did love this girl.

“Let’s get cleaned up then.” The two helped each other with cleaning each other up and putting on their uniforms. 

They entered the room again where they were met by Hange and Erwin. The look on Hange’s face said it all. “Hehe, w-“

“Hange.” Levi glared at her.

“Okay okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi


End file.
